fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 12
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the dragons). Hoofdstuk 11 | Hoofdstuk 13 Hoofdstuk 12 Het was al bijna zonsondergang toen Omar naar de holen van de Meesters kwam. ‘Het is etenstijd’, bromde hij. ‘Lix, kom mee. Dit keer is er meer eten dan vanochtend.’ Eyu likte verlangend langs zijn lippen. Aangezien het middageten bij de opgravingen plaatsvond, hadden Lix en Eyu meegegeten met de Meesters die het kamp bewaakten. En omdat Slick bij die draken zat, hadden ze vanzelfsprekend maar een klein beetje gekregen. Lix liep gedwee achter Omar aan, en zag dat de Gravers aan kwamen vliegen. Ergens aan de zijkant herkende hij de draken van Kuil vijf: Loki, Rai, Jordi en Tam. Vooraan vlogen Eyu’s Kuilgenoten, waaronder Otto, de gemene blauwgrijze draak. Bovendien was het een vriend van Loki, en die personen kónden niet aardig zijn. ‘Is dat nou die draak die probeerde te ontsnappen?’ riep een stem uit. Lix zag dat de kreet kwam van een roodbruine drakin. ‘Wie is dat?’ fluisterde hij tegen Omar, die boos siste. ‘Moet ik al die namen onthouden? En nou opschieten.’ Het voordeel van het repareren van de holen was dat je altijd als eerste bij het eten was. Lix koos voor zichzelf een mollige fazant uit, en Jordi sprong naast hem. ‘Ik wil wel delen hoor’, bood hij aan. De groene draak knikte hem dankbaar toe en nam een hap. ‘Hoe zit het met het plan? En heb je de Vlammenzee geleerd?’ Rai en Tam kwamen om hem heen staan. ‘Ja!’, mompelde Lix enthousiast. ‘Chop heeft zich aan zijn belofte gehouden. En Eyu heeft een prachtplan bedacht.’ Tam piepte opgewonden. ‘Welk plan? Hoe gaat het? Is het gevaarlijk? Doen we het vannacht al? Is…’ Jordi zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Rustig, kleintje. Lix, leg het ons uit.’ Hij begon zacht te vertellen. ‘Vannacht drukken we ons tegen de wand van de Kuil aan. Chop zal Omar afleiden, en uitschakelen. Dan zal Slick achter Chop aangaan, en klauteren wij uit de Kuil. Eyu glipt nu al weg, en Chop zal een excuus voor hem zoeken. Eyu wacht op ons op de plek waar wij op Tin gewacht hebben, dus waar de rivier bij de vuilplaats en de holen van de Meesters uitkomt op een grotere rivier. Ik heb tegen hem gezegd dat hij niet te lang op ons moet wachten. Ik wil niet dat de gebeurtenissen met Tin zich herhalen.’ Tam sprong opgewonden op en neer. ‘Kijk,’ siste Rai, ‘Eyu glipt weg van zijn Kuil.’ Lix liet zijn blik naar Kuil tien glijden en zag hoe Chop de andere Meesters uitlegde dat Eyu nog even door moest werken, en dat een andere Meester hem in die tijd bewaakte. Hij vroeg zich af hoe lang de leugen het vol zou houden, en of ze in die tijd konden ontsnappen. Nadat alle draken hun deel op hadden werden Lix, Jordi, Tam, Rai en Loki naar hun Kuil gebracht. De schemering begon steeds donkerder te worden, totdat de eerste sterren aan de hemel stonden. Al gauw hoorden ze de vertrouwde pootstappen van Slick, en roken zijn geur. Jordi controleerde even voor de zekerheid of Chop en Omar hun posities hadden ingenomen. ‘Ze zijn klaar’, fluisterde hij. ‘We kunnen beginnen.’ Heel langzaam schuifelden de draken naar de wand van de Kuil toe, en Lix luisterde met gespitste oren hoe Chop begon te praten. ‘Omar! Er beweegt wat in die struik!’ De angstige klank in Chops stem was natuurlijk gespeeld, maar klonk net echt. Omar boog zich over de struiken en slaakte een gil. Plotseling schoot er een gedachte door Lix’ kop. Die struiken daar zijn doornstruiken! '' Hij onderdrukte een schaterlach. Chop had de gele Meester gewoon met zijn kop in de doorns geduwd. ‘Wat is er?’ riep Slick uit en vloog op Omar en Chop af. Aan het kraken van takken en aan de strijdkreten hoorde Lix dat er een gevecht gaande was. Snel klauterde hij de Kuil uit, gevolgd door zijn vrienden. Chop holde hun achterna, en Lix slaakte een triomfkreet. ''Eindelijk! We zijn vrij! Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot